New Times, New War
by Sky79
Summary: This takes place after Blood Omen 2. What happens when the Vampires find out about a half mortal-half vampire that is in Nosgoth, and just who is he? Ch. 4 is up and has new stuff added.
1. Default Chapter

*This takes place after Blood Omen 2 and Kain is now ruling Nosgoth.*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a place that is dark, a place where vampires rule and the weak tremble. A place like no other. The Sarafan Lord once ruled this world, but was defeated by Kain, who became new lord once more. Many years had gone by and a new threat was arising. A threat that wanted to rid the world of vampires. This threat was known as the VHA; Vampire Hunter Association. They began out as small groups, many of them lead by the men who once served the Sarafan Lord. They did not like the way Kain was ruling, and knew that if they could find a way to finally destory him, and keep him dead, the other vampires would fall. They would meet underground, as the vampires had gone top side once they won the war. Word spread among the VHA and their numbers grew with time. More and more mortals coming to see the light, seeing that even as much as they plead, the vampires would always hunt them and feed upon them. The VHA knew this had to stop. And stopping it was what they intended to do. As the years went by and Kain started a new army, a new race, he began to learn from the other vampires about the growing members of the VHA and their plans to take back Nosgoth. Kain had to have this stopped, and soon, as he was losing his childern, losing the family he made.   
  
The VHA were out and about late one nite, about fifty of them out in the woods with torches, looking for vampires. And there were vampires in the woods with them, hiding in the trees and in the shadows. Some even hid in the mist that was slowing creepy into the woods and around the Vampire Hunters. A female vampire who was only a few years old since her awaking into this dark world. Her red eyes peering down into the group of mortals who made their way into the woods. Her name was Maris, and she was beautiful. Long black hair ran down to the middle of her back, a black and red cape hung off her left shoulder. Her black boots went up to her calves, tight black chest and back armour she wore for procetion. A red cloth attached to her waist ran down her front and back side and hung between the tops of her boots. Her pale white skin looked of that of Kain's and had the same black nails as him. She was leading this one, leading the other vampires there as Kain kept to his castle, which once belonged to the Sarafan Lord, where he made plans for the other parts of the city that was being attacked by the VHA. Maris saw the mortals start to breakup into smaller groups of ten, their torches lighting up the area they walked. Some carried swords, some axes.   
  
The vampires that were there knew they were out numbered by twenty-five.  
  
'Maris, we are out numbered. What would you like us to do?' A male vampire asked her mentally, who was down on the ground in the mist.  
  
'Get a few together who are down with you and stay on one of the groups. But do not attack unless you know for sure they can't call for backup.' She said back to him mentally.  
  
'Yes my lady.' The vampire said back. He did what he was told and got a few of his kind in a small group, which was only four, and began to stalk the mortals. Just then a scream was heard coming from a nearby tree and a loud thump sounded as a vampire was shot down with an arrow into the heart. Maris jearked her head to the left and watched as her fellow brother fell. A slew of arrows began to fly up into the trees.  
  
"Damn it!!" she cursed as she began to jump from tree to tree. She knew there wasn't nothing left to do and she had to fight. "Vampires!! Attack!!" she yelled as she jumped to the ground, her fellow vampires following suite. A huge battle began, and more mortals began to come. They had been setup some how as they were out numbered even more. The screams of humans and vampires could be heard throughout the woods as the battle raged on. Maris put up a good fight as she was taught by Kain. She killed ten mortals within minutes only to turn around and see her kind being slaughter, the dirt on the ground having muddy puddles of blood, both human and vampire. Horror was in her eyes as she looked on. A few mortal men carrying swords started to advance on her. She took out her daggers that she kept to the sides of her hips. She jumped back and then over the four men who tried to box her in. Before two of the men could react to her, she stabbed her daggers into their backs. Horrific screams came from their opened mouths and blood began to spill from their backs. She took them out just as quickly as they had entered and the wounded men fell face first into a puddle of blood.  
  
The other two men began to take their swords to her but they were stopped as they were sent flying backwards into some trees. The sounds of their spines breaking were heard as soon as they hit them, blood began seeping from their mouths. Maris turned to see who saved her, and was puzzled to see it was a mortal and not a vampire. Before she could say anything, she was lefted into the air and held there as she couldn't move.  
  
"What are you doing? How can you have powers like my kind!" Maris said, looking down at this mortal who wore armour and had short brown hair. A sword hung from his hip. His eyes glistered as he held her there with his right hand held up, palm facing upwards.  
  
"Give up Maris. You lost this battle!" He told her as he motioned with his free hand to the lifless bodies of the other vampires that had fought. The other mortals began to walk up to him, looking up at Maris. "I may be mortal, but I know how to use the dark gifts that your kind possess," he told her. "And you, my love, will be my ace card in this new war. I will not kill you, not yet. But with you gone and missing, Kain will have to show himself. And when he does, I will have him just where I want him," the mortal told her. Maris looked into his eyes and into his soul and saw that this mortal wasn't completely mortal. As she studied him more, her eyes widen as she found out that he had some vampire characteristic. This Vampire Hunter who she was looking at was half mortal and half vampire. Could he had been the one who set this up? The one who had planned it all out for her to walk right into? He began to squeezze his right hand that was still lifted to the air, making Maris scream in pain as she began to bleed at the pressure which she felt. Her blood dripping from her arms and legs, running down to the earth below, becoming one with the muddy puddle of blood below. He then let his hand down and she fell to the ground. He walked to her and looked down at her, her hair having blood in it from the puddle, her black boots slowing becoming red. She looked up at him, her red eyes showing pain.   
  
"My name is Andes. You will be spending some time in a cell," he told her. He kneeled down to her, looking over her. "I am going to enjoy watching Kain's horrific expression as I kill you in front of him," he added. He snapped his fingers and a few of the men came over. "Take her underground to where the dungeons lay. Make sure she can't get out," Andes ordered them.  
  
"Yes sir!" The men said as they picked her up. He got up also.  
  
"You...will be....the one...who dies!" Maris said to him. Andes didn't say anything but smiled.  
  
Behind a tree, which was a few feet away, was a vampire that had watched the whole thing. He jumped up into the tree and began to make his way back to Kain at lightning speed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The male vampire who had watched Maris being captured made his way to Kain's castle. He moved so fast that even the animals near didn't notice him. He stopped as he came to the cities edge. He saw several members of the VHA were walking the streets. He deiced to take an ally that would led to the roof tops. As he walked along the shadows three thugs came out, looking him over.  
  
"Well, what have we got here," one of them said.  
  
"Looks like a vampire. Let's show him where he belongs," a female thug said.   
  
"Try and you will die!" the vampire told them. One of the two men came at him with their sword. The vampire did a quick round kick and knocked the sword from the man's hand. He then began to claw the mans face, which began to bleed immediately and the man screamed. The vampire then made a fist and punched into the man's chest where his heart laid and pulled it out. The other two there quicky ran after seeing the horror. The thugs lifeless body hit the ground as the vampire took the heart and put it to his mouth, his fangs going into it, sucking it dry. He dropped it next to the thug and licked the blood from his lips and fangs. "You shouldn't mess with a vampire." he said to the body. He contuined onward to the castle.  
  
Inside the castle Kain was looking over a map with some of his warriors. They were making their plans to try and take the east side of the city back from the VHA. They were in a heated discussion when the male vampire walked in.  
  
"Lord Kain," the male vampire said. Kain turned away from the table where the map laid.  
  
"Zale," he said as he began to look around him with his eyes. "Where are the others? Where is Maris?"  
  
"Maris has been captured by the VHA, sir. And the others were slaughter," Zale told him. Kain was angered by this and it showed in his expression.  
  
"How could a mortal capture Maris. I trained her myself!" he said as he turned his back to Zale, to face the other vampires there.  
  
"This mortal who captured her, he can use the dark gifts. Use them the same as we do," Zale informed him. Kain had been looking to the ground and lefted his head up when he heard this.  
  
"And what is this mortal's name?" Kain asked him.  
  
"Andes, sir," Zale told him. Kain had a shocked look on his face when he heard the name, the few vampires that were around the table saw this and Zale saw their expressions. "Sir, is everything ok?" Zale asked him. Kain waved his hands at the vampires by the table to leave him, and they did so.   
  
"I'm fine Zale," Kain said as he turned to see him. "Do you know where he took her?"  
  
"To the dungeons that are far below the city."   
  
Kain walked to where he kept his soul reaver sword. "I will be going down there. I want to see this mortal who captured her," he told him.  
  
"Sir, that's just what they want you to do. As soon as you go out there, they will be on top of you," Zale explained.  
  
"Let them come!! It will be their death! As long as I hold this sword no mortal will be safe from me!" Kain told him as he looked his sword over with an evil smirk on his pale white face.   
  
"But Sir..." Zale started to say as he was cut off by Kain.  
  
"Zale, do not voice your opinions to me! I will do this!" Kain told him as he put the sword onto his back.  
  
"Yes Sir," Zale said with his head down. "I'm sorry, Sir," he added.  
  
"I want you to go with the others to the east side of the city. I need more information on what the VHA is doing there," he told him.  
  
"I will," Zale said as he lefted his head, seeing Kain walk past him.   
  
"I will be back," he told him. Kain headed to the main hall of the castle where the doors were at. He wanted to walk right out into the streets where the mortals were at. He hadn't shown his face for awhile, and he was going to enjoy the reaction when he did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Deep underground laid a whole other part of the city. A part that was dark and creepy. Many of the vampires hadn't seen this part for years since the war. The dungeon laid here and is where the VHA were keeping Maris. In a cell that she couldn't get out of. She was very weak from losing blood and energy. She sat in a corner, trying to contact Kain mentally, though it seemed she was being blocked. She saw a rat was in the cell with her and she was very hungry. She grabbed the rat by the tail and eyed it over as it tried to get loose and bite her. She smiled at it and grabbed it by its neck with her other hand. She bit into its mid section. The rat screeched as her fangs went in and she began to drain it, blood dripping from the rat and her lips. Maris then threw the dead rat over in a different corner as she licked the rest of the blood from her lips. She then began to sense another vampire nearby. She went over to the wall that was near the other cell. She couldn't see who was in there since there were only walls. But she had a feeling of who it was.  
  
"Jakob?" she said aloud. The vampire in the other cell heard her and sensed her too.  
  
"Lady Maris, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad to see you are alive. Kain and the others thought you were dead," she told him as she sat down on the ground that was near the wall of Jakob's cell.  
  
"If Kain knew I was here, I highly doubt he would come to save me," Jakob told her.  
  
"That's not true. You are one of his warriors. I'm sure he would have sent someone here to free you," she told him.  
  
"Lady Maris, I don't mean to be rude, but Kain doesn't care for us. All he cares about is himself and that sword," he told her. Maris stayed calm at what he said.  
  
"That's not true. He cares for his troops, and that includes us," she pointed out.  
  
"Of course he'll care for you. He made you to be his queen, his lover. That's all. Or did you not know that," he said to her. "I'm sure he's on his way here to free you. As you are one of his prized possessions, just like that sword," he added. Maris didn't like what she was hearing and thoughts began to run through her mind. Images of Kain in battle, trying to take on all his enemies, not wanting help. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"Jakob, have you ever heard of a half human-half vampire?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Though there were stories of one. No one has ever met him," he told her.  
  
"Could you tell me this story?" she asked curious.  
  
"Well, the story began about 250 years ago. All of Nosgoth were talking about it, even us vampires," he began. "There was this female human who had a one night stand with a vampire. She got pregnant with his child, though the vampire had disappeared and so she had to raise her baby on her own. She had a son who was born as normal human, though it seemed. The child began to have a bloodlust and powers at age five. One of her neighbors had seen the child kill their cat and drink its blood. The whole town went crazy and a mob came to the mothers' house. They demanded that her son die. She told them that she would do it. That she was the one who brought him into this world and that she would be the one to take him out. The towns' people agreed. But she didn't kill him. Instead she gave him to the vampires. She went out late one night when everyone else was asleep. She took him underground and found a small group of vampires. She told them what all had happened and they agreed to take him in, though they didn't like the fact that he was half human and that a vampire had slept with a mortal. Once the child was seventeen, he ran away and was never seen again," Jakob told her.  
  
'Till now,' Maris thought knowing that Andes was the child in that story.  
  
"Did this child have a name?" she asked him.  
  
"I've never learned his name. And no one knew who his vampire father was," he told her.  
  
"What happened to his mother?" she asked.  
  
"They say she killed herself a couple days after giving him up," he informed her. "Why are you asking about this Lady Maris?"  
  
"Just curious Jackob. Just curious," she told him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was late at night when Kain walked out of the castle. He held his head up high as he walked down the steps, red and black flags flowing down from the top were blowing in the wind. Many of the humans who walked the streets, some from the VHA, stopped when they saw Kain. He looked at them, his sword on his back.  
  
"Well, if isn't Kain. Decided to show yourself, huh?" a male said as Kain walked past him. Kain stopped.  
  
"You should be honored to see me," Kain told him. "Or are you one of the ones trying to kill my race?"  
  
"I may not be doing the killing, but I do support the VHA," the male told him. Kain had his back to him. He grabbed his sword at lighting speed and before the human knew it, it was pointing right at his neck, the tip of the Soul Reaver touching the flesh.  
  
"I would watch what you say around me. I am still the Lord of this land," Kain informed him.  
  
"Please don't kill him!" a woman cried out from the crowd that had gathered. The man was still, trying not to move a muscle. "He doesn't think before he speaks," she added as she made her way to them.  
  
"Just like the rest of you! You should be happy that I don't kill you all right now!" Kain said in a disgusted voice, keeping his eyes and sword on the male. Many of the humans began to talk with one another. One of the members of the VHA was nearby and watched what was going on.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you!" Kain told the humans as he stabbed his sword right into the male's neck, blood gushing all over as he took the sword out. He smiled as he watched the body fall to the ground. Screams could be heard and the woman who was near them began to cry, going crazy as she saw her husband murdered.  
  
Kain turned to see the crowd. "I do hope there won't be any more problems," he told them. No one said a word as the crowd began to fall apart, most of them running away. "Good." Kain added as he began to walk away, putting his sword back on his back.  
  
Zale lead the small group of five vampires to the east side, to see what the VHA were up to there, just as Kain had instructed them. It was an old run down place, a gate at the beginning of the town had been all rusted and looked as if it were about to fall down. The group made their way into town, their senses on high. Zale felt something, something that wasn't right. Off towards the end of this deserted land was an old farm house, the paint all faded. Trees were near by and the group made their way over there in mist form as the fog was setting in. Zale motioned to the others to get up into the trees so they could keep on an eye on the farm house, for Zale felt the mortal who had vampire like abilities inside.  
  
'Zale, why are we up here? Shouldn't we be exploring more?' a male vampire said to him within his mind.  
  
'Lucas, there are humans inside. Can't you feel them?' Zale said back. Lucas stared at the farm house for a moment and then nodded.  
  
'Yes. But one of them doesn't feel quite human,' Lucas said back.  
  
'I know,' Zale said with a small sigh. He knew Andes was there, but what was he up to, he didn't know.  
  
Inside, the farm house didn't look anything like one. The ground had metal on it and not dirt. Andes was standing over a large circle, wearing a hooded cape, talking, his arms held up high. A few of the other humans there wore cloaks and didn't seem to care what he was doing. In fact, it looked like they were under a spell.  
  
"All great creatures of the underworld, come to me. Help me make this world mine. Help me be the greatest. Help me defeat the one who made me what I am," Andes said over and over again until a great bright light came from the middle of the circle. It was so bright that Andes had to shield his eyes. Out of this bright light emerged a demon. One who was very powerful. His feet were hooves, his face and body a deep red. He had wings that were enormous, horns on his head. He looked to Andes.  
  
The vampires outside saw the bright light and Zale didn't like what he was feeling.  
  
'This isn't good,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" the demon said to Andes in a deep demonic voice.  
  
"I need your help, Oman."  
  
"A human needs my help! HA!" Oman said as he walked to him, being double Andes' size.  
  
"I am not all human, I am half vampire. And I want to rid this place of Kain's rule. Our world is dying due to him," Andes told him.  
  
"Why should I care what happens to this world?" Oman told him, looking down at him.  
  
"If you help me, I will let you have half of Nosgoth." Andes told him. "I know you have been in the underworld trying to get free. Help me and I'll help you stay in this plain,"  
  
"Hmmm..." Oman said as he rubbed his chin. "This place does seem to be better then where I'm from. Fine I will help you, but if you don't keep your end of the bargain, then I will kill you and your race," he informed him. Andes smiled. "I always keep my word," They both headed outside, the other humans following behind. Zale saw this and gasped at the sight of Oman. He never saw anything as huge and powerful as him.  
  
'Kain isn't going to like this.' Zale told the others in his group. 'Let's go.' Zale added as he took his mist form and gilded down into the fog. They started to make their way back though they didn't know that Oman could sense them.  
  
"You smell that?" Oman said as he stopped right outside of the broken gate, his green eyes surveying the area. Andes looked around and began to sense them also and nodded to him. "The smell of the undead," Oman said as he glared over in a patch of fog where the vampires were walking which was a few hundred feet away. Oman lifted up a hand and the female vampire that was in their group began to be lifted up off the ground, her mist form disappearing.  
  
The female was brought to Oman, who then snatched her from the air. Zale and Lucas turned around and saw what was happening.  
  
"Natasha!!" Zale yelled as he and Lucas went back to solid form. Oman was squeezing her. "Let her go!" Zale added as he ran and did a high jump in the air, sending a powerful kick into the side of Oman's head. Oman staggered back a bit as he dropped her to the ground. He was about to send Zale flying back into a tree when Andes stopped them.  
  
Zale glared at Andes, flashing his fangs at the same time while Lucas and another vampire helped Natasha up who was bleeding a bit, her energy getting low.  
  
"Where is your father? Your Lord and Master?" Andes asked Zale, Oman standing behind him, glaring down at the vampires.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Andes. I would never tell you the whereabouts of Kain," Zale told him as he started to back up to re-group with the others.  
  
"You're only delaying your fate," Andes told him.  
  
Zale didn't say anything back, but he kept his eyes on him. "Natasha, are you ok?" he asked her once he reached them, his back to them.  
  
"Yes," she told him.  
  
"Good. Get us out of here," he told her while not taking his eyes off of Andes. Natasha held her hands up high and a purple glow surrounded the group of vampires. Then they vanished.  
  
Oman and Andes watched them go. "Why did you stop me from killing them? Don't you want them dead?" Oman said to him.  
  
"Yes, I do. But we must not mess up my plans."  
  
"And just what are your plans?" Oman asked in his demonic voice.  
  
"You'll see." Andes told him with an evil smile. 


End file.
